femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/The Times They Are A Changeling
puffing : Twilight Sparkle: I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadance don't think it's too soon for me to come back to the Crystal Empire for a visit. But I just know Flurry Heart's grown so much already. I wonder if I'll even recognize her. : Starlight Glimmer: She's the only baby they have, Twilight. I think it'll be pretty easy to figure out who she is. : Twilight Sparkle: grunt : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. I know you want to visit your niece as much as possible, and I'm excited to see Sunburst again. I just don't wanna fall behind on my friendship lessons back home. : Twilight Sparkle: grunt : Spike: voice "Spike?" Who's "Spike"? : Starlight Glimmer: Pfft. Uh, you're Spike, Spike. And why are you dressed like that? : Spike: groans voice Guys, you're blowing my cover! How'd you even know it was me? : Starlight Glimmer: Because you're you... in a coat, hat and glasses. Also, we're the only ones here. : Spike: Right. : Twilight Sparkle: grunt : Spike: Last time we came to the Crystal Empire, there was a lot goin' on with the new baby and the Crystalling, but I still got mobbed in the street. : Starlight Glimmer: I wouldn't say mobbed. : Spike: And this is just a family visit. I wouldn't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious to turn it into some kind of circus. : Starlight Glimmer: We get it. The Crystal Ponies adore you. : Twilight Sparkle: grunt : Spike: Not if I find the right disguise, it won't. : song : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, disguise or not, Spike, I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed. Nopony's here. : whistling : drifting : cries : Spike: It's like a ghost town. : Twilight Sparkle: I've got a bad feeling about this. : Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, this is weird. : Spike: I guess I don't need the disguise after all. : Ponies cheering : Honeysparkle: It's Spike the Brave and Glorious! : Sapphire Joy: He's come to save us yet again! : Crystal Ponies: Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike! : Spike: Save you from what? : Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, what's going on? : Twilight Sparkle: Why was everypony hiding? : "Amber Laurel": Oh, it sure looks like Princess Twilight and her pupil. : "Scarlet Heart": But how can we be sure? : "Golden Väs": We can't! Either one of them could be the... you know! : zip! : "Amber Laurel": gasps What if this... gasps isn't... gasps the real Spike?! : "Scarlet Heart": Everypony, run! : zip! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Something strange is definitely going on. : Spike: groans Ya think? : Royal guard 1: Who goes there? : Starlight Glimmer: Um, you don't recognize the Princess of Friendship? : Royal guard 1: Of course we recognize her. : Royal guard 2: But that doesn't mean it's really her. : Spike: It's okay, guys. They're with me. And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of the Crystal Empire, am I right? : Royal guard 2: Huh. It does look like him. : Royal guard 1: Well, it would, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, but we'll need to see some proof of identification. : Princess Cadance: We'll take care of things from here. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Cadance, thank goodness! What's going on? : Shining Armor: We can explain, Twily... if it really is you. : Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine... : Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle: ...ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! Mmm! : Shining Armor: It's okay, everypony. It's her. : Starlight Glimmer: Of course it's her! What's all this about? : Sunburst: A changeling's been spotted nearby. : Twilight Sparkle: A changeling?! : Spike: That's not good. : Princess Cadance: No, it's not. After Queen Chrysalis took my place at our wedding and invaded Canterlot with her army of minions, we're not taking any chances. : Sunburst: Changelings feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire is filled with more love than anywhere in Equestria. It's possible they've come for the baby. : Shining Armor: That's why we posted the extra guards, and why we're— : Twilight Sparkle: Checking everypony's identity. : Princess Cadance: I'm sorry for all of this. Flurry Heart's really been looking forward to seeing you. : Flurry Heart: coos : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, she's gotten so big! Starlight and I will do whatever we can to help protect her. : Princess Cadance: To be honest, having you here is already a big relief. : Royal guard 2: indistinctly : Shining Armor: Hmm. The royal guards were wondering if Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join in the search for the changeling. : Spike: Really? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Spike. It sounds dangerous. : Spike: Come on, Twilight, this is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking to. Have you ever known me to run from danger? : Twilight Sparkle: Um... : Shining Armor: He'll be safe with our guards. : Spike: Or will your guards be safe with me? : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Royal guard 1: Spike the Brave and Glorious, you've faced the evil changelings before. What can you tell us? : Spike: Oh, uh, well, they are changelings, so they can... change. : Royal guard 1: other guards You hear that? These monsters can look like any of us, so be on guard, guards! Even more than normal. : Spike: And they could be anywhere. : Royal guards: snort : Spike: So we should cover as much ground as possible. You, search that way! : whoosh : Spike: And you, search that way! : whoosh : Spike: And... I'll... just search... here, I guess. Not many places to hide. Unless that rock is a changeling. Okay, rock. How do I know you're really a rock? Hmm. Not talkin', huh? Well, you can't fool me! Uhh! Ow! screams : Spike: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Oh! Uhh! : thuds : Spike: Phew! kisses Okay. Maybe it's time Spike the Brave and Glorious went back to, uh, protect those guards. Gah! sighs Just my reflection. Huh? Ha! Ha-ha! Hmm. Just my imagination, I guess. : noise : Spike: screams : Spike: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changeling! stutters : Thorax: No, wait! Come back! : Spike: screaming : thud : Spike: screaming This is unexpected. : splat : Thorax: The ice is pretty slippery. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me. : Spike: You... saved me? : Thorax: It's okay. I know you don't wanna be friends. : Spike: Wait! I don't understand. Changelings are supposed to be evil... right? : Thorax: Evil? Oh, not me. All I've ever wanted is a friend. : Thorax: narrating From the moment I first split my egg in the nursery hive... : larva hissing : Baby Thorax: whimpering : Thorax: narrating I was part of the attack on Canterlot during the royal wedding, but I'd never seen true friendship like that! And I couldn't just steal it and feed on its love. I wanted to share it! : explosion : Thorax: After that, I knew I couldn't live with my kind anymore. I set off looking for love to share, but... : Spike: But... what? : Thorax: I'm starving! And there's so much love in the Crystal Empire right now. It's what drew me here! But it's drivin' me crazy! : Spike: That would be from the royal Crystalling. It's pretty much a giant outpouring of light and love for a new baby. : Thorax: hisses Oh, sorry! I'm just so hungry! If I had a friend, maybe the love we shared could sustain me, but I don't think the Crystal Ponies want to be friends. : Spike: What if I told you there was somepony they respect and admire so much, he could convince them to give it a try? : Thorax: If only that were true. : Spike: It is! I mean, I'' am! It's me, Spike! Spike the Brave and Glorious? I'm sure you've heard of me. : '''Thorax': Nope. But I was raised by an evil queen. I'm Thorax. I can't believe you want to help me. : Spike: Why? Hasn't anypony ever just been nice to you? : Thorax: hisses Uh! S-Sorry! Kindness like that kind of brings it out. Do you still wanna be my friend? : Spike: Of course! And I am one hundred percent sure I can get the whole Crystal Empire to be your friend too. : Thorax: hisses : Spike: But... maybe I should just, uh, talk to them first. : Thorax: grunting : Royal guard 1: What do you mean? Did you see the changeling? : Royal guard 2: Did you defeat the evil creature? : Spike: Defeating a changeling would be brave, but do you know what would be glorious? : Royal guard 1: Defeating two changelings? : Royal guard 2: Defeating all the changelings? : Spike: Not having to fight the changeling at all! Because I made friends with him. : laughing : Royal guard 1: Oh, wow! For a second I thought you were serious! : Royal guard 2: laughing Could you imagine? Friends with a changeling? : Spike: I am serious. He wants to be friends! : laughing : Royal guard 2: Right! : Royal guard 1: Not only are you Spike the Brave and Glorious, you're also Spike the Hilarious! : Royal guard 2: laughing : Spike: I'm not joking! The changeling is nice! : laughing harder : Shining Armor: I'm sorry, but I don't think it's funny. The Changeling Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance and cast a spell on me. : zip! : Shining Armor: There's no such thing as a nice changeling. : Spike: You're right, Shining Armor. Sorry. That was a... bad joke. : Thorax: So? So? Uh, what did they say? How many new friends do I have? : Spike: Well, it didn't go exactly the way I thought. : Thorax: groans I understand. Well, thanks for trying. I-I guess it's not surprising. How can you expect ponies who looks like this... noise to trust something that looks like this? noise : Spike: I think I might know! : opens : Mordecai: '''Oh, hey Spike. : '''Spike: Uh, actually, Mordecai, I, uh, wanted to introduce you to my friend, uh... Uh, Crystal, uh... Hoof! Crystal Hoof! chuckles My good friend, Crystal Hoof. : Thorax: Nice to meet you. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Well, it's, uh, nice to meet you, too. How do you know Spike? : Thorax: Oh, uh, Spike and I go way back. : Spike: To the Equestria Games! That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since. : Twilight Sparkle: Pen pals? Spike! You could have been using my pen pal quill set! Why didn't you tell me? : Spike: Well, I... I pretty much only write to him when you and Starlight are... studying. : Thorax: I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious. : Spike: Yeah. nervously : Thorax and Spike: nervously : Rigby: '''Uhhh okay I gest we'll go : '''Spike: Great! Crystal Hoof promised to take me around the city. : Thorax: Oh, that was amazing! : Spike: I told ya. : music : Royal guard 1: hushed Crystal Hoof is nearly as entertaining as Spike himself. : Thorax: gasps This place is everything I've ever dreamed of! hushed But I can't keep pretending to be a Crystal Pony forever, can I? : Spike: Relax. You're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care that you're a changeling. : Princess Cadance: Spike! Twilight told me you were off with a friend. : Spike: laugh : Princess Cadance: And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine. : Flurry Heart: coos : Thorax: Oh, she's so beautiful! There's so much l-love around her...! I... I...! : noise : Thorax: hisses : Princess Cadance: gasps : Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: gasps : Thorax: I... hisses I'm so... hisses ...sorry...! I can't... Can't hisses ...stop! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Get away from the changeling! : Spike: Wait, no! You don't understand! : Sunburst: This changeling replaced your friend to get close to the baby! What other explanation could there be?! : Spike: I... : Thorax: hisses : Spike: ...I don't know. : Thorax: whimpers : Royal guard 1: After it! Don't let the changeling escape! : Princess Cadance: I hope your friend is okay. : Spike: Yeah... Me, too. : Royal guard 1: Spike, you should go find Crystal Hoof while we hunt down the changeling. : Spike: I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna see me. : Shining Armor: Spread out! The changeling is probably still nearby! : Spike: Actually, I'm pretty sure he ran as far away from here as possible.... But I bet I know where! : Spike: Thorax! Hello? I just want to apologize! I should have stood up for you... Aw, come on, Thorax! I know you're in here! : noise : Thorax: Leave me alone! hisses : Spike: yelps panting Little help? : Thorax: Why do you think I would help you? I'm an "evil changeling"! : Spike: Because you're my friend. I just wish I had been one to you. yelps : Thorax: It's okay, I know it's hard. Everyone in the Crystal Empire loves you. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me. : Spike: You don't have to ask. : Thorax: What are you gonna do? : Spike: What I should've done in the first place. : Royal guards: Let's move! Move! Move! This way! This way! Let's go! Check there? Okay. Over here! Over here! etc. : shouting : Royal guard: Look around that corner! Over there! Over there! etc. : Starlight Glimmer: I know it's bad that there's a changeling around, but is all this really necessary? : Princess Cadance: If there's one changeling, there may well be a whole army on the way. : Twilight Sparkle: True. But Starlight has a point. This is getting a little out of hand. : Princess Cadance: sighs I understand, but I don't know what else we can do. : Spike: I do! : gasp : Shining Armor: Spike! What are you doing?! Get away from that thing! : Spike: No. He's not a "thing"! His name is Thorax, and he's my friend! : Royal guards and Shining Armor: gasp : Princess Cadance and Sunburst: gasp : Starlight Glimmer: gasp : Spike :: Would you say I'm a hero :: Glorious and brave :: If I told you something you wouldn't believe? :: That sometimes I'm scared :: And I can make mistakes :: And I'm not so heroic, it seems :: But if day can turn to night :: And the darkness turn to light :: Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change? :: No two ponies are exactly the same :: No two snowflakes ever match their design :: And I thought I was strong :: But I was nothing but wrong :: When I forgot to be friendly and kind :: But if day can turn to night :: And the darkness turn to light :: Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change? :: Would you say I'm a hero :: Glorious and brave :: If I told you something you wouldn't believe? :: This changeling, it seems :: Knows the real me :: And would stay by my side 'til the end :: So if day can turn to night :: And the darkness turn to light :: Then why can't we imagine :: Just why can't we imagine :: Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change? : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm so proud of you. : Spike: You are? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course! You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that. others As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too. : Thorax: Thank you. : Princess Cadance: On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same. : cheering : Flurry Heart: coos : Shining Armor: Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax. I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now. : Thorax: That'd be so amazing! I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the Changeling Kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others! : Royal guard 1: To Spike the Brave and Glorious! : cheering : Starlight Glimmer: Looks like you were right after all. : Twilight Sparkle: Right about what? : Starlight Glimmer: Friendship lessons can happen anywhere. : credits